


feel so high

by fairyrennies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, I wrote this in three hours, M/M, Not Beta Read at all, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome, do not take sex practices from them theyre idiots ok, duh - Freeform, i forgot what i wrote it was 4 am, if u wanna call it that?, theres no lube im sorry it was for the nonexistent plot, things are hazy in the brain regions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyrennies/pseuds/fairyrennies
Summary: everything feels so hot. the mixture of sweat dripping down their skin, too many layers of clothes to be comfortable, and the straight adrenaline that feels like it was injected in their veins make every inch of their bodies blaze with heat.the high of being on stage was addicting, and god did renjun need to let out some of that energy.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	feel so high

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in three hours after watching the beyond live do not ask questions  
> (it progressively gets worse after the first few paragraphs and for that i apologize)

everything feels so hot. the mixture of sweat dripping down their skin, too many layers of clothes to be comfortable, and the straight adrenaline that feels like it was injected in their veins make every inch of their bodies blaze with heat. right after the concert ended, the boys were rushed backstage to change, clean up, and head home. they could still hear the fans cheering in the venue even though every event they had planned was over.

the high of being on stage was addicting, and god did renjun need to let out some of that energy. a shared look with jeno as he stumbles into him in the tight hallway tells him they have the same thoughts. without a word he finds jaemin stretching out his shoulders in the changing room and pulls him by the arm off into a closet nearby, jeno following close behind.

jaemin doesn't say anything at first, only looks curiously at the two boys crowding him into such a small room. the second the door shuts behind the three of them, renjun is shoving jaemin against the solid wood. he grunts on impact and opens his mouth to say something, but his words are instantly taken right from his brain and thrown out the metaphorical window when jeno latches onto his neck and renjun drops to his knees in front of him.

"you looked so fucking hot out there," renjun whispers low in his throat, almost a growl, as his fingers clumsily undo jaemin's suddenly too-tight jeans. "it was driving me insane."

jaemin chokes on a laugh, completely breathless from jeno's lips traveling lower and lower, closer now his collarbone after slipping off his jacket. he tugs at the boy's hair teasingly with one hand, the other resting over renjun's trembling fingers. "did i really turn you on that much?"

leave it to jaemin to sound so fucked out yet still be such a prick with those teasing words and that sly smile of his. _what a bastard_ , renjun thinks as he pinches his waist in annoyance before pushing his jeans as far down as they'll go, the fabric pooling around jaemin's ankles.

"shut up. you're lucky i inflated your ego this much, asshole."

before jaemin can think to fire back, jeno bites down _hard_ on his skin. he groans low in his throat. it'll definitely bruise, but he'd be a liar if he said he didn't like seeing the marks decorating his body. when jeno looks up at him, eyes wide through his eyelashes, jaemin can't help himself but pull him by his hair and smash their lips together.

it's so wet and messy kissing jeno like this, moaning into his mouth when renjun palms him through his underwear, lips becoming slick with spit when jaemin shoves his tongue into jeno's mouth to effectively deepen the kiss, their shares groans when their teeth bump together. it makes them both lightheaded, the only feeling jaemin has outside of jeno being renjun's soft hand slipping past his waistband and tugging at his cock.

by now he's hard as hell, hissing when renjun squeezes around his dick, and he figures jeno isn't much better, can feel his length pressed against his side. he knows they don't have much time here, and it's only a matter of time before the other members start to look for them. not that they weren't completely unaware of the shenanigans the three got themselves into, but he'd prefer not being walked in on.

he's about to tell renjun to get on with it when the older finally, _finally_ , pulls down the last of the constraining fabric, his cock immediately springing free against his stomach. he sighs in relief. after a few more pecks to jeno's lips, he pulls away and releases the hair bunched up in his hand only to shove it down the front of jeno's pants to over some friction, and _fuck_ , is it good when jeno moans so prettily from so little touch.

jaemin smiles a little, leisurely jerks jeno off with as much movement his wrist can get, his attention shifting to renjun's tongue dragging over his cock so slowly. they lock eyes for a moment, renjun beginning to suck at the head of his cock teasingly, jaemin having to suppress the urge to hold him down and fuck his throat raw. instead, he gives him a sickly sweet smile, his free hand sliding into his hair—thank god they don't need to keep it looking nice, they all look fucked up beyond repair at this point—and pulling, _hard_ , seeing renjun shiver under his hold.

renjun gets the idea and wraps his mouth fully around his dick, slowly sinking further down at a pace that has jaemin groaning, head thrown back with a light thud against the door. his mind temporarily forgets what he's doing, hand squeezing jeno a little too tight, who hisses a complaint. jaemin apologizes in the form of a gentle kiss to his cheek.

renjun pulls off, panting, all too soon for jaemin's liking, but the way he presses his hips against the door warns him to stay still and not complain while renjun catches his breath. it only takes a moment for renjun to look up at jaemin, then shift his eyes to jeno.

"i want you to fuck me while i blow jaem," he demands, not breaking eye contact as his hand wraps around jaemin's cock once again, the spit-slick drag heightening his senses.

jeno chokes on nothing in a struggle to respond but at least has half a brain to ask, "won't that hurt though?"

he was right, jaemin thought hazily, most venues didn't keep lube laying around for three horny young adults to get off with.

"use spit, or don't, i don't care i just need you in me _now_." 

jeno can't argue when his dick twitches at the thought of fucking renjun like this. he really was the weakest of heart of the bunch, and he couldn't resist an offer like this. jaemin must know, he's already retracted his hand and slaps jeno's ass to push him towards renjun with that bastard smile.

renjun sighs, a barely audible 'thank you' slipping from his lips before wrapping them back around jaemin's dick, now leaking and begging for his attention. jaemin watches as jeno kneels behind renjun, so good at following orders, and hitches up the order's hips so he's on all fours. it's a beautiful sight, and it only turns him on further as he moans when renjun's tongue presses against a protruding vein on his cock.

jeno shucks renjun's jeans off, and it's quite a process with how tight they hug his legs and ass. as much as he enjoys looking, they're annoying as hell otherwise. he managed to take renjun's underwear with the outer fabric somehow, leaving him bare, awaiting jeno's touch. renjun's a dream, really, is a hazy thought while jeno grabs at renjun's ass, squeezes, admires. renjun kicks him weakly to remind jeno of what he wants.

jeno tries his best to be gentle fingering renjun open with his own saliva as the only lubricant available. it must sting like hell, renjun's nails dig deep into the skin on jaemin's thigh, whining with his dick still shoved in his mouth. jaemin runs his hands through the older's hair, a comforting gesture that has him melting into jaemin's touch and temporarily forgetting the burning sensation.

renjun doesn't usually get like this. demanding? yes. but to get this desperate, enough to pull something like this in _public_ is certainly different. not that jaemin can argue. they've all figured out he has a bit of a thing for exhibitionism. yet seeing renjun like this gets him in a different way. the older moans around his cock, the vibrations making jaemin groan, and he pushes his hips back recklessly against jeno's fingers. renjun pulls off of jaemin's cock just enough to speak, his voice already sounding so wrecked.

"jeno," he rasps out, lips brushing against the head of jaemin's dick. "j-jus' shove your cock in me already. i can take it."

jeno blushes a deep red, cute, jaemin thinks, but obeys like he always does, eager to please and desperate to fuck. it really is cute, watching jeno struggle to free himself from the constraints of his pants while renjun pushes his ass back, needy for something to fill him.

finally, jeno lines up to renjun's hole, dick haphazardly coated in a fresh layer of spit (it should be disgusting, but they've done worse), and slowly, jeno begins to sink into renjun's heat. his head immediately falls back as he groans, deep, chest heaving, hands grabbing renjun's hips. jaemin can only imagine how tight renjun must be from the lack of a good stretch, it must be an other-worldly feeling. renjun doesn't even seem phased by the stretch, even pushes back to take more of jeno's cock deeper inside them until they're both moaning.

jaemin pulls his eyes away from jeno, completely entranced with how well renjun takes him and finds renjun staring up at him, a question hanging in his gaze.

"fuck my mouth?"

who is jaemin to say no? he smiles and happily lets renjun swallow down his cockhead, tonguing at the slit in a way he knows jaemin likes, having him bite back his own whine of pleasure. when jeno starts to thrust slowly into renjun from behind, pushing the boy further down his cock, jaemin takes it as a sign to take his own initiative.

he cups renjun's cheeks in his hands, almost too lovingly and sweet for how pornographic he looks, his thumb running over the fake piercing high on his cheekbone. renjun's always pretty, but he might look prettiest like this when jaemin starts to push his hips harder, faster, his cock hitting the edge of renjun's throat. feeling his gag reflex has him feeling sparks in his veins, the pleasure so good when he chases it again and again. the vibrations of renjun's whines add to how good it all feels. he doesn't think he'll last much longer.

"you're so pretty, renjunnie," jaemin gasps out. "god, you take cock so fucking well. like you were made for this, huh?"

renjun groans at the words and jaemin throws his head back in pure ecstasy.

"don't you think he looks good like this jeno? isn't he so good at taking you?" 

jeno is rendered speechless, only nods weakly with a choked noise. jaemin can't blame him. fucking renjun always feels like heaven on earth, and he can tell jeno's close when his hips become more rapid and sloppier.

jaemin knows he's close as well, real close. he decides _fuck it_ , and grabs renjun's hair, really gives him what he wants. he shoves his cock down renjun's throat, the older moaning so loud despite being gagged by a dick. tears spring in renjun's eyes, but he loves it too much to even begin to think about stopping.

it's all so much for jaemin, and within seconds his spilling down renjun's throat, head thrown back with a low moan. renjun swallows as much come as he can without choking but still ends up spitting some out when he coughs after jaemin slips from his lips. jaemin strokes his hair soothingly in silent praise, and it's nice for a moment before a loud moan rips from renjun's throat when jeno hits his prostate dead on.

jeno aims for that spot over and over again, renjun trembling beneath him, until he stills his shaky hips flat against renjun's ass, moaning softly as he comes. renjun's back arches so prettily at being filled and he follows shortly after, his neglected cock hanging heavy between his legs dripping white fluid onto the floor in thick pools.

they stay together for a moment, unmoving, panting and gasping for breath as the high slowly fades and they're brought back to the present. jeno decides as he carefully pulls out of renjun that he'll be the one to "discreetly" grab tissues to clean up their mess since he looks the least fucked out of the three.

jaemin steps aside for jeno to get through the door, sliding down against the wall and to the floor the second it shuts. renjun lays his head in jaemin's lap while jaemin plays with his hair. it's nice to pretend like it's such an intimate moment after what they just did and how filthy the both feel—literally, renjun thinks he needs at least an hour-long shower when he gets home.

jeno returns shortly and, after jaemin smothers him with praising kisses, the three clean the floors and themselves the best they can and attempt to make themselves look halfway decent before stumbling out of the small room in a giggling heap.

the staff and other members eye them questioningly but thankfully say nothing. as soon as they get home, instead of showering to renjun's dismay, the three fall into bed, limbs tangled with each other, and drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone else using italics: for emphasis only, use sparingly  
> me using italics: hehe funky letters go brrrr
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairyrennies)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/fairyrennies)


End file.
